


The Demonic Heir

by Gravatea



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Demon, Gen, OC, OC Profile, Original Character(s), curse, relic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9261659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravatea/pseuds/Gravatea
Summary: InuYasha OC. Feel free to use 'em.





	

Name: Tenma, Kurai (Last, First)

Race: Demon

Sex: Female

Age: 112

Affiliation: Tenma Clan

Occupation: Protector of the Neikan Blade, Heiress to the Tenma bloodline  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Long ago, several extremely powerful demons were poisoning and damaging the world with their toxic auras and sinister machinations. Eventually, a group of high level priestesses trapped the demons inside of a blade, tainting it, but preventing further destruction.

In order prevent the blade from ever being wielded by those who would release these demons or be corrupted by them, the priestesses made a pact with a small demon clan. They would be granted resistance to the blade's corruption, since total immunity was impossible. In exchange, they would forever protect the Neikan blade and keep it from those that could not handle the blade's power.

Living in a cave system near the top of a mountain, they hid the blade within the caves, behind a barrier obscuring the entrance and making entry difficult for those not of their bloodline, and nearly impossible for those incapable of flight.

The Neikan blade can fuel the wielder with demonic energy, granting them near-endless stamina, making them tireless in combat, In addition to a few, unknown, abilities. Thanks to the Tenma clan, the blade was protected for centuries. But a century ago, the clan was nearly wiped out by a mysterious enemy. The unknown culprit failed to retrieve the blade, however, and was forced to retreat.

Kurai Tenma has since taken up the Neikan Blade and set out, searching for the culprit behind her clan's slaughter, and careful not to overuse the blade. She has sworn to avenge her clan using the very blade their enemy sought.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"Shikon Jewel? I wonder if it's as dangerous as the Blade..." -Kurai Tenma


End file.
